


Accident

by Ursa_Tattoo



Series: Undarcop AU [11]
Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Backstory, Brief Mention of Violence, Cuddling, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Undar!Benny, Undarcop, bc they deserve them, this one is just the boys having nice things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-22 20:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ursa_Tattoo/pseuds/Ursa_Tattoo
Summary: Accident. Noun, English. An unintended consequence.For rnainframe's Undarcop and Cosmo Armstrong AUs.Rex muses on how he got where he currently is.





	Accident

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt 'accident' on Discord.
> 
> Be sure to check out rnainframe's 'cosmo armstrong' and undarcop tags on tumblr!

When Rex thinks back, wondering how he got where he is, tucked in between his two favorite people, Cosmo clinging onto him like a koala and Blue's face nuzzled into the side of his neck, he can only think that it happened by accident.

The start, with Powers, was... volatile. It's Rex's fault, really. But it's Rex's fault that Powers exists at all.

_He'd been trying to disable that damned Systarian ship, Mayhem's stupid fucking vessel, but he gave it more room. Emmet got taken, leaving the cops as the next to step up, and he remembers having felt not much of anything when Dane got his face smudged. The man he used to be would've cared. Rex Dangervest hadn't._

_Flash forward. Syspocalpstar's normal colors intact, but the people all paralyzed with fear of 'the Detective'. He'd been imagining a Sherlock Holmes type, so imagine his surprise at meeting a **very** familiar cyborg police officer._

_He'd tried to make allies._

_That... hadn't gone well._

_Red's habit for slamming people against the wall in a chokehold began early, it seemed._

Rex nuzzles a kiss into Blue's hair at the memory. A little sappy, sure, but he... feels safe to do that here, weirdly enough. Blue mumbles a little, cuddling in further.

He's not totally sure when he started to love Powers, but it was a slow process. Just... the accumulation of respect slowly burning into something warmer, until the day when he had the chance to get rid of Powers, and _couldn't_.

He sighs a little, turning his attention to Cosmo. Cosmo's sound asleep for once, smiling as he dreams, the fingers of his organic hand clinging to Rex's chest. It's cute, really, but calling Cosmo cute wouldn't end well. Rex nuzzles a kiss into Cosmo's hair too, and he can't help but smile when Cosmo lets out a pleased little hum.

His first meeting with Cosmo was... better, but still not the greatest, considering it resulted in Cosmo slamming his head into a wall and making himself bleed. They'd met by chance, and it was just shy of a different kind of disaster than the one with Powers.

_Rex isn't soft. He's not. But he isn't a monster, and he couldn't just let a kindred spirit spiral like that. So he helped Cosmo, when he started breaking down over being unable to breathe, putting on his most confident of reassurances. And it worked. Powers may have been a bust, but Cosmo... now that's someone he could work with._

He's not totally sure when he fell for Cosmo either, but he knows he was in denial. After all, two abandoned souls finding love in each other? That's just a fantasy.

Until it wasn't.

_Rex was first to confess. Not that Cosmo remembers it. He'd fumbled his words, broken into the wrong voice, made an absolute **fool** of himself, so he reset things. Made sure it never happened. But some things carried over, and Cosmo's lingering affection after couldn't be ignored._

_Not that it stopped Rex from calling him 'bro' instead of 'babe'. That one, he's still getting over._

Rex tangles a hand into Cosmo's fluffy mess of hair, appreciating the closeness. Cosmo sleepily nuzzles him, his legs tangled up with Rex's and Blue's. It's hard to tell where one of them ends and the next begins, and really, Rex wouldn't have it any other way.

The best things in his life happened by accident, but as he settles down into a peaceful, dreamless sleep, he can't imagine a better outcome.


End file.
